Cleite Eala
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kotarou menemukan lagi guru yang telah ditinggalkannya bertahun-tahun, tetapi dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Dia harus menerima kenyataannya. / AU / [crack-ish]


**Cleite Eala**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Hayama Kotarou/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Fantasy/Romance. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: vampire!au

_(Kotarou menemukan lagi guru yang telah ditinggalkannya bertahun-tahun, tetapi dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Dia harus menerima kenyataannya.)_

* * *

"_Sensei_, _sensei_, aku mau cokelat."

"Jangan terlalu banyak, nanti gigimu sakit. Kou -_chan_ baru makan satu batang tadi pagi, 'kan?"

"Aku mau lagi~"

"Kita main di luar saja, yuk. _Sensei_ punya permainan baru yang bisa kau pelajari."

"Apa itu?"

"Basket. Ayo, _sensei_ baru beli satu bola basket, Kou-_chan_ akan jadi yang pertama memakainya."

"Mau!"

.

"_Sensei_, _sensei_, kenapa yang lain, yang baru kenal denganku, tidak mau memanggilku 'Kou-_chan_' seperti yang _sensei_ dan ibuku lakukan?"

"Nama kecil itu hanya digunakan oleh orang-orang yang dekat dan merasa akrab—juga sayang satu sama lain."

"Oh, berarti ... berarti _sensei_ sayang denganku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku juga sayang _sensei_!"

.

"_Sensei_, _sensei_, kalau nama kecil hanya digunakan oleh dua orang yang saling menyayangi, berarti aku boleh memanggil _sensei_ 'Satsuki' suatu saat nanti?"

"Heee, Kou-_chan_ sayang _sensei_?"

"Tentu saja!"

"_Sensei_ juga sayang Kou-chan!"

.

"_Sensei_, kenapa gigiku berbeda dengan yang lain? Aku punya taring yang tajam dan panjang, kenapa yang lain tidak? Apa karena aku terlalu banyak makan cokelat?"

"Hm, mungkin nanti ada sesuatu tentang diri Kou-chan yang baru Kou-chan pahami waktu Kou-chan dewasa nanti."

.

"_Sensei_, _sensei_, aku sayang _sensei_."

"Hn, ya, _sensei_ juga sayang Kou-chan."

Bocah itu memanjat kaki sang pengasuh dan mendudukkan diri dengan enteng di pangkuan gadis itu, yang sebelumnya perhatiannya terpekur pada suatu buku. Namun harus dia abaikan sang buku tersebut sebab wajah anak yang diasuhnya amat menggemaskan.

Anak itu mendongak dan senyumnya tak pudar-pudar, malah semakin lebar. Gigi-gigi kecil bagian depannya tampil secara hampir keseluruhan, menampakkan bahwa dia amat senang berbicara dengan gadis itu, seakan dunianya hanya bisa bergerak di poros yang sesuai jika pembicaraannya ditanggapi gadis itu sepenuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh nanti aku hidup bersama _sensei_?"

"Eeh, kenapa begitu?"

"Kata orang-orang, dua orang yang saling menyayangi itu nanti akan hidup bersama!"

"Itu artinya menikah, Sayang."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau menikah dengan _sensei_~"

"Mm, lihat saja nanti, ya."

* * *

Bulan dan bulan berlompatan, satuan waktu yang lebih panjang pun lantas akhirnya terlewati jua. Usia Kotarou telah cukup matang untuk bergabung dengan institusi pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, dan dia pun meninggalkan rumah bermain tempat dia menghabiskan waktunya selama hampir empat tahun itu. Ibunya memasukkan dia ke sekolah yang ketat jam belajar dan ekstrakurikulernya, membuat dia tak bisa pulang jika waktu belum menunjukkan jam lima sore. Belum pula diakumulasikan dengan kegiatan atau les tambahan.

Membuat dia tidak lagi bisa sekadar singgah atau menemui guru tersayangnya barang sebentar, barang di akhir minggu, atau barang setahun dua kali.

Dia terpisah dengan Satsuki-_sensei_. Entah sampai kapan.

* * *

"Sudah pindah?" Kotarou bertanya tak percaya pada sang pemilik rumah bermain, kelima jarinya tidak berhenti memantul-mantulkan bola di teras, dia tak pernah bisa diam jika ada bola basket di tangannya. "Kapan?"

"Sudah lama sekali. Mungkin ... empat atau lima tahun lalu? Sayang sekali, padahal dia sangat disayang anak-anak di sini. Dia paling bisa berurusan dengan anak-anak yang cerewet atau tidak bisa diam."

"Yeah," Kotarou mengangkat bahu. "Seperti dia mengurusku dulu. Dia memang keren—aku sangat merindukannya. Apa kautahu ke mana dia pergi?"

"Sayangnya, tidak," wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng. "Tunggu, kau juga pernah jadi anak asuhan di sini? Siapa namamu?"

"Hayama Kotarou," bunyi bola berisik yang tak berhenti dipantulkan dengan lima jari membuat wanita tadi agak kurang jelas mendengarnya. Dia diam sejenak, mengingat-ingat.

"Oh, Hayama! Aku ingat sekarang—astaga, kau sudah besar sekali—tunggu, tunggu, jas abu-abu dan kemeja hitam? Astaga, kau sekarang di Rakuzan? Itu sekolah hebat, ah, aku bangga padamu!"

Kotarou cuma menyeringai ringan. Taringnya langsung terlihat. "Biasa saja. Aku cuma bisa masuk karena kemampuan basketku. Satsuki-_sensei_ yang mengajari."

"Waah, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi dan tidak punya alamat barunya untuk kuberikan padamu. Dia pasti bangga kau bisa sampai seperti ini karena bimbingan dia. Hm, bisa minta nomor teleponmu? Akan kuhubungi kalau Satsuki datang atau menghubungiku. Kau pasti merindukannya."

"... Sangat."

* * *

Malam itu lagi-lagi Kotarou tidak bisa tidur. Gelisah. Badannya berkeringat banyak, tetapi dia menggigil dan tak bisa diam, dia harus membolak-balikkan posisinya berpuluh kali hanya untuk meredakan ketegangan diri—walaupun ujung-ujungnya dia tak jua bisa membuat dirinya sendiri tenang.

Dia meringis. Mendesis. Mengeluh sampai tambah berpeluh. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan-jalan di kamar, tak tentu arah karena dia pun tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Dia tidak merasa pernah mengonsumsi obat-obatan adiktif, lantas ini terjadi karena apa?

Kotarou meraih bola basketnya di ujung kamar, memainkan itu sambil berkeliling di kamar, tapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa tenang dari ketakutan dan kegelisahan abstrak ini.

Dia keluar kamar secara mengendap-endap. Mungkinkah dia menderita ini karena lapar? Dia tak paham banyak hal soal kesehatan, tapi pasti selalu ada kemungkinan yang di luar perhitungannya, bukan? Dan Kotarou ingat, dia belum makan sejak tadi siang. Beruntung, ada banyak makanan di lemari es, yang langsung diboyongnya ke dalam kamar.

Kotarou memakan semuanya, tapi kegilaan tubuhnya masih belum bisa dia tangani, masih belum bisa sembuh sepenuhnya. Bahkan, terasa makin parah.

Dia masih lapar.

Kotarou membawa bolanya ke dekat jendela kamar, bermain di ujung sana sambil melompat-lompat tak jelas karena dia berpikir bahwa mungkin saja dengan olahraga kecil gemetaran dan keringat dinginnya bisa hilang. Tirai kamarnya tersibak sesekali karena dia berlari melewatinya begitu cepat.

Ketika tirai itu terbuka untuk kesekian kalinya, dia terhenti sesaat karena malam ini begitu terang. Purnama penuh merajai langit. Ada lingkaran halo di sekelilingnya, membuat sang bulan seolah merona seperti lampu halamannya yang benderang.

Lalu saat Kotarou secara tak sengaja memandang cermin, dia menyadari ada hal berbeda yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Taringnya aneh; bertambah panjang.

Dan ada rasa haus lain yang makin mendesak dirinya dari dalam, membuatnya gerah dan tak tahan. Kotarou melemparkan bolanya ke atas ranjang, dan menerobos keluar dari kamar. Dia meninggalkan rumah, tak tahu tujuan apa yang dia cari, tapi yakin dia tidak bisa hanya berdiam di kamar untuk mencari jawabannya. Ada dorongan tak terdeskripsikan dari dalam yang menagih hal tak jelas, yang membuat dia mengayunkan kakinya keluar dari rumah.

Kotarou terus berjalan menelusuri jalur komplek rumahnya, matanya sesekali berdilatasi ketika ada binatang-binatang yang secara berisik melompati pagar dan atap rumah, seakan terpancing dan ingin mengambil binatang-binatang itu. Padahal, dia bukan manusia yang mencintai binatang secara khusus.

Seekor kelinci hitam melintasi kakinya.

Dorongan tak terlihat itu membuat Kotarou mengambil kelinci tersebut dengan segera, sambarannya seperti kilat. Dan dia menggenggamnya kuat-kuat.

Kotarou memandangi si kelinci hitam bermata merah yang hangat itu.

Firasat tertentu membuatnya yakin bahwa kelinci inilah yang bisa memenuhi rasa laparnya. Kelihatannya kelinci ini sangat manis.

.

Kotarou mengelap bibirnya dan meninggalkan kelinci itu begitu saja di dekat tiang lampu jalan. Gemetar yang melanda tubuhnya sudah berhenti, keringatnya tak lagi bercucuran, dan rasa laparnya hilang secara ajaib.

Darah kelinci ternyata terasa amat nikmat baginya.

* * *

Ibu Kotarou sering membiarkan banyak kucing liar masuk ke rumah. Dia amat suka kucing, sekotor apapun kucing yang mampir ke rumah, dia tak akan keberatan. Dan jika dia tidak sedang disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya, dia akan membersihkannya serta memberinya makanan yang enak. Walau begitu, Kotarou tidak memberi perhatian khusus pada kucing. Biasa saja. Dia biarkan saja kucing-kucing itu datang dan pergi, melintas dan keluar, tidur dan menjilat-jilat bulu di dalam rumahnya.

Tetapi, malam ini ada yang berbeda. Kotarou memandangi satu per satu kucing itu. Dia lapar. Meski ibunya telah memesankan satu porsi pizza besar dengan _topping_ kesukaannya, dia tidak berselera menyentuhnya.

Kucing dengan bulu kelabu itu amat menarik baginya.

.

"Kou, kenapa kucing-kucing ini mati—aduh, kasihan sekali! Apa kau melihat pembunuhnya?"

Kotarou tidak memandang sang ibu ketika menjawab. Dia, yang duduk di balkon kamarnya di atas tempat sang ibu berada, hanya sibuk bermain basket di _game console_-nya yang menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi berisik. "Mungkin mereka berkelahi satu sama lain, memperebutkan tikus."

"Malang sekali kalian ..." memandang ketiga bangkai kucing yang nyaris kehabisan darah itu, yang terbengkalai di teras belakang dengan miris, ibu Kotarou kemudian menguburkannya di halaman belakang.

Kotarou telah kenyang dan puas. Jejak darah tersisa di sudut bibirnya.

* * *

Tidak hanya pada saat purnama sekarang. Kotarou makin sering merasakan lapar yang disertai dengan gemetar hebat dan rasa menggigil meski bulan sedang sabit atau baru. Dia harus keluar sendirian malam-malam untuk berburu kucing atau mencari burung-burung di sarang yang bertebaran di pohon-pohon sekitar kompleknya.

Lama-kelamaan, semakin ke sini, dia semakin tidak puas dengan darah binatang. Rasa gemetarnya masih tersisa bahkan ketika tiga ekor kucing sudah dia habiskan.

Bau manusia mulai menarik hatinya.

Tapi, itu artinya petaka.

_Ding, dong. Ding, dong._

Ibu Kotarou, di perjalanan pulangnya dari kantor telah memesakan pizza untuk makan malam anaknya karena dia rasa dia tidak akan sempat memasakkan makan malam untuk anaknya yang pasti sudah kelaparan. Kotarou pasti tak akan bisa menahan rasa laparnya. Sang ibu ingat, betapa sang anak tidak bisa tahan dengan rasa lapar sejak dia kecil.

_Ding, dong_, pengantar pizza itu sekali lagi menekan bel. Kotarou yang sedang gemetaran dan menggigil berusaha membuka pintu, sebab dia tahu ada _makanan _yang datang.

Ya, makanannya datang.

.

Ibu Kotarou menjerit di ambang pintu ketika dia melihat si pengantar pizza itu telah memucat tak berdaya di tangan putranya. Taring Kotarou yang mencuat menancap di leher laki-laki yang tampaknya sudah kehilangan separuh kesadarannya itu. Lelehan darah menjalar hingga ke lantai, beberapa genangam terbentuk.

"Kou—kau ... kau—kau ternyata sama dengan ayahmu ... KELUAR KAU!"

* * *

Kotarou menertawakan nasibnya sendiri di sudut gang yang gelap malam itu. Sepertinya dia tahu mengapa ayahnya pergi meninggalkan dia dan ketiga adiknya sekian tahun lalu. Ibunya bilang ayahnya hanya pergi karena urusan bisnis yang tak kunjung selesai—sekarang dia tertawa miris pada dirinya yang dengan polosnya percaya saja pada dalih menggelikan itu. Pasti ibunyalah yang mengusir ayahnya karena alasan yang serupa dengan alasan pembuangan dirinya malam ini.

Tapi ada satu sisi yang merasa lega di relung hati Kotarou, dia bebas. Bebas sekarang. Tidak ada yang akan mengganggunya dan menghalangi jalannya ketika dia kelaparan nanti. Dia bisa bebas mengambil siapapun yang manis dan baunya enak. Dia tidak akan dibebani oleh nama siapa-siapa, dia akan bisa memenuhi rasa laparnya dengan mengambil apa saja yang ia suka.

Dia sendirian.

Ya, vampir memang harusnya hidup sendiri, ya.

Kotarou tertawa ganas di sudut gang yang lembab.

* * *

Berita tentang mayat-mayat yang dihabisi darahnya sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Kyoto, sudah menjadi _headline_ koran terkemuka, sudah menjadi gosip hangat di internet, dan sudah menjadi pembicaraan yang heboh di televisi. Pembunuhnya belum diketahui, tak ada senjata yang digunakan, tak ada pukulan yang bisa menjadi jejak, yang ada hanya sidik jari yang aneh—yang tidak seperti milik manusia biasa.

Pelakunya hanya tidur berdiri di sudut gang dengan santai, tak peduli pada keadaan di luar yang sudah mulai kacau. Benak orang-orang telah dihantui teror tetapi dia tak akan mau ambil pusing. Dia hanya butuh makan, bukan, sama seperti makhluk yang lain?

Walau makanannya agak sedikit berbeda.

.

Di lain tempat, di sudut sebuah kondominium tua yang terabaikan, sebuah komputer dimatikan. Bulu-bulu angsa putih berserakan di lantai. Seorang gadis yang duduk di sudut ruangannya mengelus seekor angsa besar yang anggun, dia memperhatikan dengan serius.

"Ini sudah jadi masalah serius."

"Ya, oleh karena itulah kau memintaku untuk datang ke sini, 'kan?"

"Hn. Ini saatnya kau bekerja di sini, Momoi."

"Aku siap."

* * *

Purnama membuat Kotarou merasa lebih lapar lagi. Di malam musim dingin ini, banyak orang-orang yang kelihatannya hangat karena mantel tebal menyelubungi tubuh mereka—Kotarou semakin bernafsu melihatnya. Darah mereka pasti nikmat. Sajian apapun kalau disuguhkan dalam keadaan hangat pasti akan terasa enak, bukan?

Kotarou menghampiri seseorang ketika dia keluar dari gang. Orang itu berhenti sebentar, namun seorang wanita menghampiri orang tersebut, menepuk pundaknya. Kotarou mundur sesaat. Belum saatnya.

"Halo."

"Ah, apa saya mengenal Anda?"

"Mm, mungkin tidak," gadis itu berbicara santai. Mata Kotarou membulat. Gadis di sana mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengumbar senyum, "Maaf, mungkin aku salah orang."

Sehelai bulu angsa, yang entah datangnya dari dimensi mana, melayang ketika gadis itu melewati si laki-laki tua yang tampaknya keheranan dan bingung itu. Kotarou menemukan seseorang yang ia cari bertahun-tahun, namun rasa laparnya tidak mau menoleransi. Dia buru-buru mendekati lelaki tua itu, agar dirinya bisa mengejar _dia_.

Kotarou sudah mendekat namun dia buru-buru menutup hidungnya. Bau laki-laki itu sangat menyengat. Mengerikan. Kotarou ingin segera muntah. Bau bawang putih amat dia benci. Bau itu menghancurkan seleranya. Bau itu mengacaukan rasa manis darah yang nikmat.

Kotarou terhuyung-huyung mundur. Dia jatuh merosot di dinding gang.

* * *

Ketika malam semakin tinggi, dia berusaha bangkit. Rasa laparnya sudah mulai membuat dia semakin lemah, tetapi dia harus tetap bergerak agar dia tidak mati kelaparan. Dia butuh lebih banyak darah. Dia butuh darah segar, apapun itu, siapapun itu, yang jelas orang itu harus punya darah segar murni—yang tidak berbau bawang putih.

Dari kejauhan, dengan pandangan matanya yang nanar, dia bisa menangkap pemandangan berupa juntaian helai merah jambu panjang yang bergoyang di balik punggung yang tegak dan langsing. Tubuh itu berjalan cepat di sepanjang trotoar dan menepuk bahu setiap orang yang dia lewati.

Bulu angsa bertebaran mengikuti langkah tangkasnya.

Kotarou berlari, meraih siapapun yang dia bisa, menarik tubuh malang itu sekasar-kasarnya, tapi kemudian dia melemparkan tubuh itu sekuat yang dia mampu. Dia jatuh melorot di tanah, terlalu lemah untuk bangkit, ditambah lagi bau bawang itu, bau itu telah membuatnya jadi gila dan mabuk.

Dari kejauhan, gadis berambut merah muda memandanginya.

"Maaf, Kou-_chan_."

* * *

Kotarou tersadar dan mendapati dirinya berada di ujung gang lagi. Seekor bangkai gagak hitam tergeletak di tangannya. Hari masih malam, rupanya. Dia mencoba bangkit perlahan. Dia rasa mulutnya basah—ketika dia lap, berkas merah tertinggal di punggung tangannya.

Pasti ada seseorang yang memberinya darah gagak ketika dia pingsan. Dia masih merasa lapar, namun tidak lebih buruk dari yang tadi.

"Siapa kau?"

Ada seseorang di ujung kakinya, berdiri santai sambil memainkan sebuah bulu angsa.

"Vampir tanpa nama," lelaki itu menjawab. "Kau pasti pingsan karena kelaparan."

"Hmh, menyebalkan. Semua orang berbau bawang. Apa kau yang melakukan ini semua?"

Lelaki itu tertawa lepas. Dia mendengus, menyangkal tuduhan Kotarou dengan tatapan yang amat tajam. "Lihat wajahku dan betapa kurusnya aku. Aku sudah tidak minum darah manusia selama seminggu. Aku hanya bertahan karena darah gagak-gagak hitam itu. Kurasa aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi jika tidak mendapat mangsa manusia dalam tiga hari. Semua orang di kota sudah berbau bawang putih."

"Perbuatan siapa ini?"

"Keberadaan kita sudah diendus."

"Oleh siapa?"

"Pasukan Malaikat Penolong."

"Nama konyol apa itu?"

"Ya, mereka memang konyol, karena tujuan mereka adalah menghancurkan kita. Memusnahkan kita, merusak klan kita."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa bertahan?" Kotarou menggeram. Bangkai gagak tersebut dia banting ke sudut gang.

"Kita hanya harus bisa sebisa mungkin mendahului mereka dalam menyentuh manusia. Sekali malaikat penolong itu menyentuhkan tangannya pada manusia, manusia itu akan memiliki bau bawang permanen yang hanya bisa dicium oleh kaum vampir. Jangan biarkan mereka menjamah manusia suci lebih dulu daripada kau."

"Aku ... mengerti."

* * *

Malam itu Kotarou berburu lagi di sudut kota. Dia mencari tempat sepi, karena yakin bahwa di sana belum terjamah Pasukan Malaikat Penolong. Perkampungan ini amat jauh dari hingar-bingar metropolitan.

Seorang wanita tua dibuntutinya. Dia tak mau buang-buang kesempatan. Usia mangsa tak perlulah jadi masalah, yang terpenting adalah darahnya.

Kotarou sudah hampir meraih bahu wanita itu ketika seseorang menariknya dari belakang, membalikkan tubuhnya, menundukkan punggungnya, dan meraih pipinya. Sambil berjinjit, Kotarou diciumnya di bibir.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kou-_chan_."

Mata Kotarou membeliak. Ketika gadis itu melepaskannya, dia berhenti bernapas untuk sesaat. "Satsuki ... _sensei_ ..."

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja. Satsuki menuju wanita tua di depannya, menepuk bahu wanita itu, seraya berkata, "Halo."

"Wah, anak manis, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Oh, maaf, maaf, aku salah orang. Maaf, Bu. Aku pergi dulu."

Kotarou terpaku.

_Sial._

Dia dijebak.

Tapi, apa daya Kotarou untuk bereaksi ketika dia dihadapkan pada apa yang dia rindu dan inginkan selama bertahun-tahun?

Sehelai bulu angsa jatuh di hadapannya.

* * *

Kotarou bisa mendapatkan seorang manusia malam ini. Tubuhnya sintal, usianya masih muda, darahnya pasti nikmat. Kotarou amat tergiur, hingga dia segera membawanya ke dalam gang untuk puas-puas mengisap darahnya.

Angin malam ini kuat. Rambut wanita itu terkibar sesaat, menutupi pandangannya. Segera Kotarou singkirkan—hanya untuk memberinya pemandangan menghanyutkan sesaat. Ada yang berjongkok di hadapannya, kulitnya cemerlang bersih dan berkilat, rambut merah jambunya jelita di mata Kotarou.

"_Sen_ ... _sei_?" Kotarou, yang taringnya telah tertancap pada leher sang korban, menatap tak percaya.

Satsuki memiringkan kepalanya, senyum manisnya bertengger seperti biasa. "Selamat malam, Kou-_chan_," dia menjulurkan tangannya. Kotarou sudah berharap untuk bisa menyentuh tangan tersebut.

Namun, Satsuki menaruh tangannya di atas tubuh mangsa Kotarou.

"Pfuih!" Kotarou melemparkan mangsanya yang masih pingsan, dia tendang lagi setelahnya. Darah mangsa itu amat bau, amis dan pahit. Terasa seperti dicampur dengan banyak bawang.

"Selamat tinggal, Kou-_chan_."

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Kotarou bangkit dan menarik pergelangan tangan Satsuki. "Kau Malaikat Penolong, 'kan, _sensei_? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Satsuki tersenyum polos. "Karena dari awal ini sudah menjadi pekerjaanku."

"Bukankah—"

"Hm, Kou-_chan_ yang kusayangi, kadang orang-orang khusus harus berbaur dengan masyarakat dan menyamar untuk membunuh kecurigaan publik."

"Kalau _sensei_ sayang padaku, kenapa kau melakukan hal-hal yang bertujuan untuk memusnahkanku?"

"Karena ini takdirku. Dan takdirmu."

"_Sensei_ menyayangiku-"

"Tidak semua orang yang saling menyayangi itu bisa bersama, Kou-_chan_. Apalagi, dunia dan takdir kita berbeda."

"Bukankah _sensei_ sudah berjanji—"

"Aku berjanji apa?" Satsuki perlahan menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Kotarou. "Aku tidak berjanji apapun."

Kotarou mendesis. Dia benci hal ini. Dia segera menarik lagi tangan Satsuki, memaksanya untuk menerima ciuman kasar yang dia hadiahkan pada bibir Satsuki yang selembut bulu angsa. "Aku mengagumimu, _sensei_, aku ingin memilikimu. Bantu aku mencari mangsa, bukan menghilangkan mangsaku, _sensei_. Bantu aku," ucapnya setelah melepas ciuman tersebut. Lantas, dia cium lagi guru tersayangnya.

Satsuki mundur sambil tersenyum. "Kita berbeda golongan, Jangan berharap, Kou-_chan_."

"Kita bisa mengubahnya—"

"Jangan keras kepala. Tidak ada cara."

"Tidak."

Satsuki mencium Kotarou lagi, "Ini untuk yang terakhir, Kou-_chan_."

"_Sensei_—"

Satsuki berbalik memunggungi Kotarou. "Sebagai orang yang berpijak di muka bumi, kauharus bisa menerima apa yang disebut takdir."

Kotarou jatuh pada kedua lututnya. Hujan bulu angsa menutupi Satsuki dari pandangannya.

Satsuki meraih salah satu bulu angsa itu untuk menyeka pipinya yang mulai basah.

"_Sayonara_, Kou-_chan_."

* * *

Malam itu purnama. Hasrat Kotarou makin parah. Beberapa bangkai tikus teronggok di dekat tempat sampah. Dia ingin muntah setelah menenggak darah enam ekor tikus yang amis dan asam itu—tapi apalah yang dia punya selain tikus-tikus itu? Dia harus menemukan cara bertahan sampai dia menemukan mangsa manusia lain. Mau tidak mau, dia harus bangkit mencari manusia malam ini juga.

Kotarou terhuyung-huyung ketika keluar dari gang. Dia menutup hidungnya. Padahal, tak seorang pun sedang melintas, tetapi bau bawang itu makin menyata. Dia tak kuat. Kotarou menyadari bahwa seluruh kota telah dipenuhi bau bawang. Dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang, dia tak akan sanggup berlari ke kota lain. Uang? Jangan harap. Dia tak pernah memegang sepeser pun semenjak dibuang dari rumah.

Dia jatuh di tepian jalan, di ujung trotoar di persimpangan, di dekat sebuah genangan sisa hujan yang masih menyisakan _petrichor_ sedikit.

Di atas sana, ada yang melayang. Putih dengan corak merah jambu. Cahaya berpendar di sekeliling tubuhnya, bulu angsa menyelubungi sosoknya sambil berputar perlahan.

* * *

_"Mana malaikat pelindung kesayanganmu itu?"_

_"Momoi Satsuki?"_

_"Siapa lagi, memangnya?"_

_Lelaki berwajah teduh itu tersenyum. "Dia tengah mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melindungi semua bagian kota."_

_"... Hei, dia akan mati kalau dia menggunakan semua energinya. Bukannya kita hanya diperbolehkan menyentuh manusia yang sedang dikejar vampir satu per satu?"_

_"Ya, hukumnya memang begitu," dia mengelus punggung angsa di pangkuannya. "Tapi, seluruh kekuatan bisa digunakan sekaligus, melawan hukum yang ada. Tentu, ada konsekuensinya. Dia akan mati."_

* * *

Satsuki perlahan turun dari udara. Bulu-bulu angsa menghilang tanpa jejak. Dia tak berdaya untuk memijakkan kakinya di tanah, dia terbaring di samping genangan air yang bau _petrichor_-nya sudah amat menipis, yang tersisa hanya isyarat amis. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan pucat yang mulai dingin milik Kotarou.

"Halo, Kou-_chan_."

Sehelai bulu angsa jatuh.

"_Sayonara_."

**end.**

* * *

A/N: **cleite eala**, dengan bantuan gtrans, itu artinya 'swan feather' alias 'bulu angsa'. itu adalah bahasa irlandia; irish. sedang menyukai irlandia soalnya, hehe.

um, super-crack ya? whatevs, tapi aku memang suka bereksperimen pairing buat momoi. well, fanwork hayama/momoi belum pernah kutemui dimanapun. fanart juga nggak pernah (ada yang udah? give me pls ;A; /shot) tapi aku pake hayama buat fic ini karena: 1) aku suka banget hayama, masanginnya dengan chara cewek favku adalah sebuah keindahan; 2) taring hayama lucu sekali 3) ngebayangin chibi!hayama lompat-lompat di depan momoi sambil ngomong 'sensei, sensei!' itu bikin gemes sendiri

(oke alasannya ga logis)

oke whatever it is, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
